Card products include, for example, credit cards, identification cards, driver's licenses, passports, and other card products. Such card products generally include printed information, such as a photo, account numbers, identification numbers, and other personal information. Credentials can also include data that is encoded in a smartcard chip, a magnetic stripe, or a barcode, for example.
Card production systems include processing devices that process card substrates (hereinafter “cards”) to form the final card product. Such processes may include a printing process, a laminating or transfer process, a data reading process, a data writing process, and/or other process used to form the desired credential. An ink jet card printer is a form of card production system that utilizes an ink jet print head to print images to cards.